Three dimensional (3D) printers and rapid prototyping (RP) systems are currently used primarily to produce objects from 3D computer-aided design (CAD) tools. Many 3D printers use an additive, layer-by-layer approach to building parts by joining materials to form physical objects. The data referenced in order to create the layers is generated from the CAD system using thin, horizontal cross-sections of the model. The prior art 3D printing systems that require heat to join the materials together generally employ high precision motion systems containing a multitude of actuators to generate 3D printed objects. In order to improve the useful applications for the 3D printed objects, there is a need for a system and method for 3D printers and RP systems that can print 3D objects directly onto permeable materials with a strong bond.